Optical waveguides are used in communication systems for transmitting signals, such as voice, video, and/or data information. As the demand for bandwidth increases optical waveguides will be routed deeper into the communication system network. Consequently, economical means and methods are required for routing optical waveguides, while still providing adequate protection to the fragile optical waveguides. Additionally, installations should be easy to repair and upgrade.